


休止符1

by Lamentia



Series: 休止符（Pause） [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentia/pseuds/Lamentia
Summary: 这次的au：历史向时间点：1807年圣诞节前后，出席完阿德里安娜的葬礼





	休止符1

**Author's Note:**

> 休止符的每一篇都是独立的，甚至有不同的au  
> 共同点只是Lafrienne和死亡的话题

　　其实……也没有想象的那么难受。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　紧了紧身上的黑斗篷，拉法耶特茫然望向马车外的城堡，好一阵子才反应过来车夫在喊着他。

　　“侯爵先生，您还好吗？”

　　他只是低低地“嗯”了一声便撩起帘子走下去，也不知是在回答车夫还是告诉自己。

　　一个人站在城堡门口，他居然觉得有些不适应了。

　　这是不应该的。明明他一个人待着的时间才更长些。

　　可是那些时候你清楚地知道有人陪着你，即便不在你身边。他脑海里忽然冒出一个冷冷的声音。而现在她不在了。你没有谁可以依靠了。你现在只有你自己了，吉尔伯特。

　　他忍不住打了个寒颤。

　　他努力逃开这种想法，大步走进了城堡，沿着大厅一侧的楼梯径自上了二楼。阿德里安娜自己的房间。

　　浅色的帷幔还没有来得及挂起，丝被胡乱地被扔在一旁，空气中还残留着她熏香的味道。好像她只是暂时跑了出去，一会就回来，送给他带着露珠的花束，和一个轻轻的吻。

　　他有些颤抖地跪在梳妆台前，慢慢地，一件件收拾好他为了装饰她的遗体而近乎疯狂地倒出来的首饰。有些是母亲传下来的，有些是阿德里安的嫁妆，有些是他买给她的。

　　但有什么意义呢？它们是无主的。

　　此时他竟有些羡慕起那些被选中的首饰来了。至少它们能与她在一起。

　　他希望，但他不能。

　　没有人能够做到真正的无所畏惧。他能做的只是疲惫地转过身去，孤独地面对这个世界。

　　拉法耶特颓然站起，抬头便看见门口站着从旁边走来的小乔治。

　　“……父亲。”

　　年轻的男孩低着头，浓重的鼻音和哽咽夹在一起，几乎听不清他在说什么。

　　拉法耶特垂下眼，大步走过去，把他抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他那和阿德里安娜一样的柔顺金发，吻着他的头顶，任由儿子在他肩上压低了声音抽泣。

　　“我们不能让她失望。乔治，你明白吗？”

　　吉尔伯特，你明白吗？

 

*乔治·华盛顿·拉法耶特是laf的独子

**发生地应该是在Chavaniac城堡


End file.
